


and it was enough

by hugsformin



Series: cas n vinny! [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sad Ending, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugsformin/pseuds/hugsformin
Summary: casimie and vinny had been married for a few years. it was time to think about kids. it didn't go quite as casimie expected, though.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: cas n vinny! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	and it was enough

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!! so casimie also goes by cas or cassie, and vinny is just vinny!! this is my first time posting, feel free to leave comments or whatevs lol, i'll take anything! if like... one person likes this imma upload their original dating story, because i was in the mood for some angst with them. it's also my first time writing angst!!! aaa!!! please leave suggestions if you have any :D happy reading !!!

cassie looked over to vinny, who was laying on the bare bed beside him. vinny knew he was looking, and hummed a sweet sound.  
“you want something, cas?” vinny turned to his side to look back at his husband. he somehow already knew exactly what cas would ask. that was the beauty of their relationship, so predictable yet every moment was as sweet as the next.  
“yeah. do you ever think about having kids? a family? maybe not now since… we’re still in college and barely have money, but later?” the sunlight poured through the dusty blinds, painting a nice picture for thinking. which was what vinny was doing. even though he knew that cas was going to ask about their future.  
“maybe we should take a nap. that’s a hard question, and you know that.”  
“okay. let’s take a nap.” both boys dozed off, and when they woke up again the sun’s lover was shining through their still open blinds. cas and vinny were okay like this. they didn’t need anything else. 

and on their 12th anniversary, all vinny gave cas was a bouquet of the freshest flowers he had ever seen. and once again, it was enough.

and on their 50th anniversary, all cas gave vinny was a kiss on the cheek. it deserved more, but a kiss was enough.

and on their 62nd anniversary, all vinny gave cas was a funeral. and no children.

**Author's Note:**

> so? was it okay? i hope so even though it was low effort, love you for making it this far!! byee!!


End file.
